Helden und Diebe
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Draco und Harry sind alleine in der Muggelwelt, ausgestoßen von den Zauberern und Hexen, die einst ihre Freunde, Familie oder Bekannte waren. Alleine müssen sie sich durchschlagen, in einer besonders für Draco sehr unbekannten Welt. (Teil 2 up)
1. 1ter Dietrich Verstoßene & Verräter

**Titel:** **_Helden und Diebe_**

**Autor:** Puh-Schell

**Zusammenfassung:** Draco und Harry sind alleine in der Muggelwelt, ausgestoßen von den Zauberern und Hexen, die einst ihre Freunde, Familie oder Bekannte waren. Alleine müssen sie sich durchschlagen, in einer besonders für Draco sehr unbekannten Welt.

**Kategorie:** Tragödie/Abenteuer/Romanze/Humor

**Notizen:** Ja, wieder eine neue Story. Diesmal als Antwort auf die Herausforderung von Dark: Wie überleben Draco und Harry in der Muggelwelt??? Einsam und alleine.

~*~ Markiert einen großen Zeitspannensprung

** Markiert einen kleinen Zeitspannensprung

**A/N:** Die Story hier ist komplett, vollständig und hundertprozentig abgeschlossen. Die Challenge (Herausforderung) findet man unter www slytherin-dungeon de vu (leider macht ff.net mit vollständigen URLs immer Mist, deswegen ist das hier so angegeben)

**Widmung:** Diese Geschichte widme ich Isumi Chi, die beste Beta-Leserin und I-Net Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann! Die Grundidee so einer Draco/Harry Geschichte mit den beiden als Dieben entstand am 27.12, als ich Isumis Geburtstagsgeschenk schreiben wollte. Ich reiche diese Geschichte als Geschenk nach. Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich!

Helden und Diebe 

****

Harry seufzte und blieb mitten in der Seitengasse stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um und fixierte mit seinen Augen einen Punkt im Schatten. „Du kannst ruhig rauskommen, weißt du das?"

Ein Rascheln von Kleidern war zu hören und dann trat langsam ein zweiter Junge aus dem Schatten.

Er trug abgewetzte, blaue Jeans und ein weißes, etwas zu langes Shirt. Seine hellblaue, abgenutzte Jeansjacke war geöffnet und auf seinem Rücken hatte er einen blauen Rucksack.

Seine platinblonden Haare hingen ihm in dicken Strähnen in das Gesicht und fielen bis zu seinen Schultern hinunter. Zwischen den Strähnen schauten zwei müde grau-blaue Augen heraus.

Harry seufzte. Draco sah genau so gut aus wie er, in seiner abgewetzten schwarzen Jeans, dem zu großen grünen Shirt und seiner schmutzig aussehenden schwarzen Lederjacke.

„Komm mit." Draco gab keine Wiederworte, sondern folgte Harry einfach.

Er konnte es nicht alleine schaffen, so viel hatte er ihm letzten Monat gemerkt. Einen Monat lang war er alleine auf den Londoner Straßen unterwegs gewesen, nur mit den Sachen, die Harry und er sich ganz am Anfang ‚organisiert' hatten.

Er wusste zu wenig. Zu wenig über diese Welt, über Autos, Verhaltensregeln, Umgangssprache, Technik… Er würde es nie schaffen, alleine zu überleben, nicht am Anfang. Er würde auf Harrys Hilfe hoffen müssen.

Harry schlug einen verschlungenen Weg durch viele kleine Gässchen zwischen heruntergekommenen Häusern ein. Draco folgte ihm schweigsam und versuchte, auf den Weg zu achten.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen die beiden an einem schon sehr angeschlagen aussehendem Gebäude an. ‚Vorsicht baufällig' und ‚Betreten verboten' stand auf Schildern, die and er Gebäudewand hangen. Harry zog ein paar kleine Metallstäbe aus seiner Jackeninnentasche und öffnete das Hausschloss. „Komm rein. Es wird bald dunkel und kalt."

Draco bezweifelte, dass man in diesem Gebäude besonders gut vor der Kälte geschützt war, aber es war besser als eine Nacht in der U-Bahn oder im Park – und er brauchte Harry.

Harry knipste das Licht des Treppenhauses an. Es war ein Glück, dass das Haus noch an die Stromversorgung angeschlossen war. Die Hälfte der Lampen funktionierte nicht, einige flackerten. Harry wartete, bis Draco drin war und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich wieder ab. „Wir müssen hoch in den dritten Stock. Weiter darüber wird es zu gefährlich und hier unten ist es nicht sicher genug."

Draco nickte und folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen stumm. Im dritten Stock blieb Harry vor einer der Apartmenttüren stehen und öffnete sie wieder mit seinen Metallstäbchen. „Na los, komm schon rein."

Draco trat in den Flur der Wohnung und sah sich um. Die Wände waren kahl und es bröckelte der Mörtel ab, Tapete gab es nur noch an einigen wenigen Stellen. Eine Tür ging sofort rechts ab, dann kamen zwei Türen links und am Ende des Flurs noch mal eine Tür rechts.

„Du solltest dich erst mal etwas waschen, Die erste Tür rechts hier ist das Badezimmer. Das Wasser funktioniert noch, du darfst nur nicht zu viel benutzen, sonst bemerkt es am Ende doch noch jemand. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde das Gebäude beim Absperren von Strom und Wasser übersehen."

Draco nickte und stellte seinen Rucksack an die Flurwand.

Das Badezimmer war genauso kahl und heruntergekommen wie der Flur, aber hier konnte er sich mit wasser waschen. Sogar ein Stück Seife hatte Harry hier. Draco betrachtete die Dusche und zog sich aus.

Das Wasser war kalt, sehr warm wurde es auch nicht, aber es war besser als alles andere, was Draco in den letzten… waren es schon gut vierzig Tage, die er auf den Straßen verbracht hatte?

Schnell seifte er sich ein und wusch sich. Mit einem wunderbar sauberen Gefühl stieg er wieder aus der Dusche und sah sich nach etwas Handtuch ähnlichem um.

Zwei Handtücher lagen auf der Waschbeckenablage. Draco beeilte sich mit dem Abtrocknen, denn jetzt fuhr ihm die Kälte noch mehr durch die Glieder. 

Er hatte gerade sein Hemd und seine Hose wieder angezogen, als Harry an die Tür klopfte. „Komm rein.", sagte Draco leise. Seine Stimme hatte nichts mehr von der ehemaligen Arroganz und Überheblichkeit.

Harry steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür rein und betrat dann ganz den Raum. Mit dabei hatte er eine dicke Wolldecke. „Hier. Dir muss verdammt kalt sein." Draco nahm die Decke dankbar an und wickelte sie sich um die Schultern. Sie fiel bis auf den Boden und schon bald wurde ihm wohlig warm.

„Zieh dir deine Schuhe an und komm in die Küche. Das ist der kleine Raum ganz hinten rechts." Draco nickte. Schnell zog er seine weißen Turnschuhe – zumindest waren sie einmal weiß, jetzt sahen sie mehr grau aus – an und folgte Harry in die Küche, seine Jeansjacke unter einen Arm geklemmt.

Die Küche bestand aus einem Herd, einem Kühlschrank und ein paar Schränken auf der einen Seite und einem Tisch mit drei ältlich aussehenden Stühlen auf der anderen. Dazwischen war ungefähr genug Abstand für eine stehende Person.

„Setz dich. Du musst erst mal essen. Du siehst dünner aus als ich und das soll schon was heißen.", scherzte Harry.

Draco nickte und hängte seine Jacke über die Stuhllehne, danach setzte er sich, in die Decke eingemummelt, an den Tisch. „Woher hast du das alles… die Seife, die Handtücher, die Decke, den Kochtopf?", fragte Draco leise.

Harry gluckste. „Woher wohl? Geklaut. Genug Geld zum Kaufen von solchen Sachen hab ich nicht."

Draco nickte. Harry rührte mit einem Kochlöffel in einem Kochtopf auf dem Herd rum und holte dann nach fünf Minuten oder so zwei Löffel aus einer Schublade.

Den heißen Topf stellte er auf ein Stückchen holz, dass schon auf dem Tischchen bereit stand. Dracos Mund wurde wässrig, als er das warme Essen sah. Es war zwar nur ein Linseneintopf, aber das war mehr als gut für Draco.

Harry reichte ihm einen Löffel und die beiden aßen das warme Essen direkt aus dem Topf.

Nachdem der Topf leer war, war Draco saubre, satt und warm. Das war wunderbar.

„Also… warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Wolltest du nicht alleine weiterkommen?"

Draco nickte zaghaft. „Ja… Aber ich… ich verstehe nichts von der Muggelwelt und in diesem einen Monat habe ich auch so gut wie nichts gelernt. Ich… schaffe das nicht alleine."

Harry legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. „So was… habe ich mir fast gedacht."

Beide sahen sich stumm an. Harry fing an zu lächeln. „Ich zeige dir dann mal das Schlafzimmer, was? Aber es ist nicht viel."

Draco lächelte auch. „Es ist sicherlich besser als alles, was ich den letzten Monat lang gesehen habe."

Harry grinste. „Zusammen schaffen wir das schon. Zuerst mal zeige ich dir, wie man hier klaut."

Draco lachte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry Potter einmal mir das beibringen würde."

Die beiden Siebzehnjährigen verließen die Küche.

~*~

„Gut gemacht!", lobte Harry in ihrem ‚Versteck', wie sie das alte Haus getauft hatten. Draco grinste bis über beide Ohren in seinem Rucksack waren zwei neue Hosen und zwei neue Shirts, allesamt mühselig aus einem Laden geklaut.

Sein erster erfolgreicher richtiger Diebeszug.

Taschendiebstahl machte er schon seit drei Monaten, aber Harry hatte ihn ohne vorheriges ‚Training' nicht in einem echten Laden stehlen lassen wollen. Es war ihm zu riskant gewesen.

„Ich mache uns was zu essen. Pack doch deine Sachen in der Küche aus.", meinte Harry und war schon in dem kleinen Raum verschwunden.

Draco ging ihm hinter her und stellte seinen Rucksack auf den Tisch. Beim Auspacken kamen eine weiße und eine schwarze Jeans zum Vorschein, dann ein schwarzes und ein weißes Hemd. Draco nahm die weißen Sachen und gab die schwarzen Harry. „Wir gehen im Partnerlook.", meinte er grinsend, während er dazu mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

Harry lachte und öffnete die Dose Texaseintopf. Eintöpfe waren das beste, was sie hier kochen konnten, da sie nicht zu viele Lebensmittel klauen konnten, die sie in dieser Küche auch zubereiten konnten. Wenn sie genug Geld hatten , gingen sie essen – das bestand meist aus Pizza, Pommes oder ähnlichem.

„Die Sache mit der Alufolie hat wirklich geklappt." Harry grinste Draco an, als wenn er sagen wollte: ‚Natürlich, die Idee war meine.'

Draco schüttelte den kopf, während er die Alufolie wieder aus seinem Rucksack herauszog. „Woher weißt du, wie so was funktioniert?"

Harry stoppte kurz in seiner Tätigkeit, fing dann aber wieder an mit dem mechanischen Rühren des Eintopfes.

„Früher, bei meinen Muggelverwandten… Sie behandelten mich nicht gut, kauften mir keine ordentlichen Klamotten, gaben mir kaum etwas zu essen… da habe ich stehlen gelernt. Mit dem Internetanschlusses meines Cousins habe ich dann im Internet gesurft, wenn alle anderen weg waren. Dabei bin ich dann über Artikel über Sicherheitsmängel gestoßen. Der Trick mit der Folie stand auch dabei. Die Folie verhindert irgendwie, dass die Warnmelderstrahlen die Klamotten erreichen."

Draco nickte und begann, die Sicherheitsknöpfe von den Kleidern zu trennen. Er schaffte es, ohne die Kleidung zu beschädigen.

Draco verstand schon sehr viel mehr von der Muggelwelt und wusste, was das Internet war. Die Technik faszinierte ihn. Es war etwas, was er überhaupt nicht kannte. Wenn Draco genug Geld zusammenklauen konnte, kaufte er sich Technikmagazine und andere derlei Dinge. Inzwischen hatte er schon die Elektrik im haus etwas verbessert.

Seit einem halben Jahr war er jetzt mit Harry zusammen hier. Und seit knapp sieben Monaten waren sie beide Verstoßene, aufgrund eines Verbrechens, das keiner von beiden begangen hatte.

Ihre Zauberstäbe lagen unbenutzt und gut verstaut in einer Kiste in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Anstatt von Betten hatten sie lose Kissen und Decken aufgeschichtet und sich so zwei Lager in dem einen Raum aufgebaut.

Draco sah von seiner Arbeit auf und starrte durch das kleine Küchenfenster. „Meinst du, wir können jemals zurück?"

Harry stoppte wieder mitten in seiner Arbeit. Zurück… zurück in die Zaubererwelt. Es erschien ihm fast wie ein fremdes Konzept.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie glauben sicherlich immer noch, wir beide hätten…" _Ginny und Hermine getötet_

Er konnte den letzten Teil des Satzes nicht sagen, es tat immer noch zu sehr weh.

Draco seufzte. „Mit etwas Glück wissen sie eines Tages die Wahrheit." _Und wir können zurück_

Auch das wurde nicht gesagt. Harry nickte stumm. Dann seufzte er lange. „Bis dahin sollten wir hier leben, Draco."

Draco nickte.

~*~

Ihr erstes, gemeinsames Weihnachten war gekommen. Fast ein Jahr schon warne sie auf der Straße, es fehlten noch… drei Monate um das Jahr voll zu machen.

„Hey, Harry, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Harry sah auf und in das grinsende Gesicht Dracos. „Was denn?"

Draco zog Harry mit in das letzte, noch unbenutzte Zimmer. Bisher hatten sie das Zimmer höchstens zur Aufbewahrung von nicht wirklich nützlichen Sachen benutzt. Jetzt hatte Draco da… eine Art Maschine aufgebaut. „Was ist denn das?" Sieh sah entfernt wie ein CD Spieler aus

Draco grinste. „Ich habe die eine Stereoanlage, die wir auf dem Schrottplatz gefunden haben, ausgenommen und mir die Elektrik angesehen. Mit Hilfe meiner Zeitschriften war ich dann in der Lage, das Ding wieder einigermaßen aufzubauen. Sie ist ein Unikat, aber sie sollte funktionieren."

Harry fiel Draco um den Hals. Draco stutze. Harry mied normalerweise jeden Körperkontakt, etwas, das Draco auf die schlechte Behandlung der Dursleys zurückführte.

„Draco… das ist wunderbar. Und ich habe nichts für dich in der Preisklasse…"

Draco strich Harry über die Schultern. „Quatsch. Du musst mir doch nichts schenken. Du bist hier. Das reicht mir." Sein Ton war zum Ende hin immer sanfter geworden. Harry sah Draco an. Sie waren beide ungefähr gleich groß du Harry hatte keine Probleme, in Dracos Augen zu sehen.

Langsam beugte er sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf Dracos.

Der Kuss war kurz und kaum mehr als ein flüchtiges berühren ihrer Lippen, doch Draco lächelte Harry warm an. „Frohe Weihnachten." Harry schmiegte sich an Draco. „Wünsche ich dir auch.", hauchte er. Ihre Münder vereinten sich erneut in einem Kuss.

~*~

Der nächste Sommer war heiß und ertragreich.

Inzwischen wussten viele der Obdachlosen, Herumlungernden und Straßenkindern von London und Umgebung, dass in dem verfallenem Haus am Stadtrand zwei junge Männer wohnten, die ein großes Geschick beim Beschaffen von Sachen und Reparieren von Gegenständen hatten. Das Reparieren erledigte Draco, das ‚Organisieren' übernahm Harry.

Inzwischen hatten sie einige halbwegs passable Möbel und ein richtiges Bett. Ihre Kleidung sah jetzt schon mehr wie halbstarke junge Männer und weniger wie herumlungernde Jugendliche aus.

Ihr Ruf auf der Straße war echt gut, sie hatten keine Streitigkeiten mit irgendwelchen Banden und behandelten jeden gleich, auch im Preis. Harry sparte beharrlich stetig etwas von ihrem Verdienst. Er wollte weg, umziehen vielleicht, oder irgendetwas mit dem Geld erreichen, eine Ausbildung vielleicht nachholen. 

Harry vermisste die Magie und die Zaubererwelt. Während Draco für sich eine neue Welt mit der Technik entdeckt hatte und ständig dabei war, zu basteln und neue kleine Spielzeuge zu erschaffen, sehnte Harry sich nach seiner Magie zurück.

Ihre Zauberstäbe konnten sie nicht benutzen. Ein Zauber lag darauf, um die Magiebenutzung vom Ministerium orten zu lassen. Sie würden sich sofort verraten, würden sie ihre Magie anwenden.

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Versteck in ihrem Schlafzimmer geholt und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er hatte eine Idee bekommen, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob es klappen würde…

„Hey Schatz." Draco stand im Türrahmen. Er schlenderte zu Harry, setzte sich neben ihn und küsste ihn innig. „Was hast du denn für heute Abend vor?", flüsterte der Blonde in Harrys Ohr.

Harry leckte seine Lippen. „Eigentlich wollte ich einen bestimmten Drachen in mein… Nest schleifen…"

„Deine Drachenvergleiche sind unheimlich erotisch, weißt du das? Das muss an deiner Stimme liegen…"

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Dracos Hände wanderten unter Harry Shirt. „Bett?". Nuschelte Harry, wohl wissend, dass sie es die drei Schritte nicht mehr schaffen würden, sollte Draco jetzt weiter machen.

„Bett."

**

Harry kuschelte sich an Draco und küsste dessen Schulter. „Mein schöner, warmer Drache."

Draco grinste. „Wie nett, dass du mich als Kohleofen missbrauchst. Ist dir nicht schon warm genug?" Harry lachte leise. „wenn ich mit dir im Bett liege wird mir immer abwechselnd heiß und kalt…" „Ist das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?" Draco zog die Augenbraue hoch.

Harry lachte und schmiegte sich noch enger an Draco. Er wollte mit dem Blonden Verschmelzen, ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Einige Zeit lang lagen sie nur so da, genossen den Augenblick. Doch dann raffte Harry sich zusammen und sprach Draco auf seine Idee an.

„Dragon?"

„Hm?"

„Unsere Zauberstäbe… Was genau an ihnen ist mit dem Detektorspruch belegt?"

Draco rollte sich und Harry auf die Seite, so dass sie sich gegenüberlagen. Fragend sah er Harry an. „Da Holz wird verzaubert, den Kern kann man nicht mit so einem Zauber belegen. Wieso?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Draco grinste. „Den Gesichtsausdruck kenne ich. Du bist dabei, etwas zu planen."

Harry seufzte. „Draco, ich dachte nur… Der Kern, die magische Komponente, bündelt unsere magische Energie so, dass wir so einfach zaubern können und nicht nur wilde Magie benutzen." Draco nickte. „Also, wenn wir den Kern entfernen würden und in etwas neues, nicht verzaubertes einbauen würden, dann könnten wir auch so zaubern, oder…"

Draco starrte ihn an. Einige Minuten lang regte sich nichts in dem Zimmer. Dann: „Harry! Du bist genial! Das… Das ist eine… wunderbare Idee! Wir bräuchten nur einen geeigneten Aufbewahrungsort. Am besten etwas leicht magisches, aber jede art von Holz würde es tun. Dann könnten wir uns neue Zauberstäbe bauen. Es würde vielleicht etwas dauern, aber es könnte klappen…"

Harry lächelte Draco an. „Ich dachte nicht an Zauberstäbe… Die Form ist doch egal, oder? Also könnten wir etwas weniger auffallenderes nehmen… wie zum Beispiel Amulette, oder Ringe…"

Draco starrte Harry erneut an. „Harry, du bist ein Schatz."

Draco attackierte Harrys Mund mit dem seinen. Harry grinste in den Kuss hinein und schwer atmend lösten sich beide nach einiger Zeit.

„Ich habe auch etwas, das wir benutzen könnten." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?"

„Weißt du, am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres, als ich so depressiv war? Damals bin ich doch auch öfters einfach verschwunden… Ich war unten, in der Kammer des Schreckens. Dort lag immer noch der Basilisk, den ich damals erledigt habe… Ich habe einen seiner Zähne damals eingesteckt und noch immer dabei, als Glücksbringer…"

Draco sah Harry wie ein Wunder an. „Ein Basiliskenzahn? Damit könnten wir unsere magischen Kräfte noch weiter katalysieren…"

Harry grinste und Draco küsste ihn erneut.

~*~

Es hatte sie drei weitere Monate feinster Vorbereitung und Bearbeitung des Basiliskenzahnes gekostet, doch jetzt endlich hatten sie etwas erreicht.

Die zwei glänzend weißen Ringe schimmerten auf dem Tisch ihres ‚Arbeitsraumes', des Raumes mit Dracos gebasteltem Krimskrams.

Die Kernstücke ihrer Zauberstäbe – Dracos Drachenherzfaser und Harrys Phönixfeder – mussten nur noch in den kleinen Schlitz im Zahnring des jeweiligen eingefügt werden. Das sollte laut Draco schon ausreichen, um die Ringe mit Magie zu schließen.

Man durfte die Kerne dabei nur nicht beschädigen, das wäre fatal.

Harry zückte ein Klappmesser und ritzte ganz vorsichtig und langsam seinen Zauberstab auf. Es tat weh, dass seinem Zauberstab antun zu müssen, aber Harry wusste, es war nötig – und die Feder wusste es auch. Das Holz war schnell aufgeteilt und Harry zog die Feder heraus. Vorsichtig presste er sie dann in den Schlitz des Ringes. Die Feder wand sich einmal um den ganzen ring, als sie fertig eingefügt war.

Harry steckte sich den Ring an den Fingern. „Reparo!", befahl er und vor seinen Augen schloss sich der Schlitz des Ringes.

Draco tat es ihm gleich, nur das er eine Drachenherzfaser hervor holte. Wenige Minuten später betrachteten sie beide ihre neuen Ringe.

Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry. „Du bist ein Genie, Darling."

Harr grinste und küsste Draco.

~*~

Zwei und ein halbes Jahr später sah die Welt rosig aus für Lukas und Jarod, wie ihre Spitznamen jetzt waren. Lukas war von dem Namen Lucius abgewandelt und Harry hatte Jarod in Anlehnung an James genommen.

Beide wohnten in Newcastle, in einem einfachen Apartment, dass sie jedoch bezahlten. Sie hatten in den letzten drei Monaten einfach wieder ihr kleines ‚Geschäft' aufbauen können und ihren Vermieter interessierte es nicht, woher das Geld kam, solange es kam.

Harry und Draco waren jetzt beide 21 und allem Anschein nach verfolgten sie eine steil nach oben gehende Karriere im Arbeitsbereichs eines Dealers. Inzwischen beschäftigten sie sogar drei jüngere Jugendliche, die für sie Sachen heranschafften oder Informationen über leichte Einbruchsorte beschafften.

Dank ihrer Ringe konnten sie beide nach Herzenslust wieder zaubern, sogar effektiver als zuvor. Harry regelte mit seinen Zaubersprüchen, die Molly Weasley ihm damals beigebracht hatte, den Haushalt und Draco versuchte ständig, Magie mit Technik zu kombinieren. Draco kümmerte sich um die technischen Dinge und an der groben Planung von Einbrüchen, während Harry die Pläne ausarbeitete und einbrach. Nur selten ging Draco noch auf einen Streifzug mit; er blieb lieber zu Hause und bastelte.

Und noch immer waren sie beide ein glückliches Paar. Keiner von beiden kam auch nur auf die Idee, sich jemanden anderen zu suchen. Hin und wieder stritten sie sich, aber das wurde schnell zu Vorspiel anstatt zu ernsthaften Problemen.

**

An einem anderen Ort zur gleichen Zeit saß eine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern mit einem ernsthaften Gesicht um einen großen Tisch herum.

Dumbledore, der am Kopf des Tisches saß, räusperte sich.

„Wahrscheinlich fragt ihr euch alle, wieso ich euch hierher bestellt habe. Nun, Severus und Lucius waren in der Lage, höchst brisante Informationen von Voldemort zu bekommen und Percy hat sie bestätigen können."

Gebannt starrte der Orden des Phönix, die gerade genannten Spione ausgeschlossen, auf Dumbledore. Der Krieg ging schlecht, sehr schlecht sogar, und eine brisante Information konnte nur etwas gutes verheißen.

Dumbledore räuspert sich wieder. „Es… fällt mir nicht leicht euch das zu erzählen. Ich fühle mich sehr… schuldig, für das, was passiert ist.

Nun denn. Der Tod, von Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger vor vier Jahren, war eine Falle für Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Sie sind beide unschuldig. Die schuldigen Todesser sind Walden McNair und Peter Pettigrew."

Eine Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, dann brach die Hölle los. Die Weasleys fingen kollektiv an weiß zu werden, zu heulen oder beides.

Remus Lupin brach in Tränen aus und umarmte Sirius, der seit seiner Rückkehr aus dem Nebel in Hundeform gefangen war. Der große schwarze Hund selbst sah aus, als würde er weinen, wenn er es nur könnte.

Lucius Malfoys Maske zerbrach fast, als er an seinen Sohn denken musste, den er von einem schweren Schicksal hatte bewahren wollen und jetzt irgendwie doch verloren hatte.

Minerva McGonagall schnäuzte in eines ihrer Taschentücher, Arabella Figg schien praktisch krank vor Sorge zu sein und Nymphadora Tonks hatte ihren Kopf in ihre Arme gelegt und heulte bitterlich.

Remus fing sich als erster. „Wir müssen Harry und Draco finden! Die beiden konnten damals aus dem Ministerium mit ihren Zauberstäben entkommen!"

Dumbledore nickte. „Daran habe ich bereits gedacht. Laut den Informationen aus dem Ministerium wurde von ihren Zauberstäben nichts mehr verzeichnet du sie gelten als verschwunden. Ich nehme an, sie verstecken sich i der Muggelwelt."

„Wie sollen wir sie da finden?", schluchzte Molly Weasley. Dumbledore hmmte. „Ich habe da eine Idee, aber sie könnte Zeit beanspruchen…"

~*~

Ein 25-jähriger Draco Malfoy betrachtete stolz sein neuestes Werk. Dank Harry hatte er jetzt auch Zauberer-Utensilien, mit denen er basteln konnte und durch die Kombinierung einer Pistole und ein paar magischen Energiespeicherkristallen und einigen… anderen kleinen Gegenständen hatte er eine magische Pistole geschaffen.

Sie feuerte Stupors und reichte für fünfzig Schuss, bevor man die Kristalle austauschen musste.

Woher Harry die magischen Sachen besorgte war Draco nicht ganz klar, aber so wichtig war es für ihn auch nicht. Er kannte Harry.

Draco spürte plötzlich, wie starke arme sich von hinten um ihn schlangen. Harrys Vorliebe für das Stehlen und Einbrechen hatte ihn dazu gebracht, Athletik zu betrieben. Jetzt war er gut gebräunt, hatte eine starke Kondition und einen relativ muskulösen Körper. Er war kein Muskelprotz, aber man spürte die Stärke in seinem Körper, wenn man in anfasste.

Und Draco fasste seinen Harry Schatz gerne an.

„Hey. Fertig?" Draco grinste, nickte und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück um Harry zu küssen. „Ja. Eine Stupor-pistole." Stolz präsentierte er seine Erfindung. „Du bist ein richtiger Erfinder, weißt du das eigentlich?", murmelte Harry während er Dracos Nacken mit seiner Zunge entlang fuhr. „Mm…" Draco stöhnte als Harrys Zunge sein Ohr umspielte.

Ein schrilles Bimmeln unterbrach sie. Jemand klingelte an ihrer Tür.

„Erwarten wir jemanden?" „Nein, Kevin und die Jungs kommen erst später wieder.", meinte Harry.

Er warf Draco einen warnenden Blick zu und ging zur Tür.

Harrys Atem stockte. Da, vor Dracos und seiner Tür, stand Ronald Weasley. Ron schien Harrys körperliche Veränderungen mit staunenden Augen anzusehen:

Harry trug seine Haare etwas länger, so dass sie auf der Stirn seine Narbe verdeckten und trug nur schwarz. Sein Körper war athletisch muskulös und kräftig. Eine Narbe durchlief sein linkes Auge. Er trug Kontaktlinsen und hatte daher keine Brille mehr. Die engen Lederhosen umrundeten seine Beine und seinen Po und sein enges Shirt lies auch nicht fiel Platz für die Vorstellung des Betrachters.

„Hi Harry.", meinte Ron schlapp.

„Lukas! Ein Weasley an der Tür!", rief Harry sofort und stellte sich beschützend in den Türrahmen.

„Harry, ich bin hier, weil… Weil wir jetzt wissen, dass du nicht schuldig warst. Unsere… unsere… können wir nicht drinnen reden?" Ron hoffte, dass Harry nicht z sauer war.

Harry betrachtet Ron von oben bis unten. „Du kannst reinkommen und wir können reden, aber du wirst keine Waffe zücken und uns nicht auch nur einmal bedrohen, sonst gibt es Ärger." Ron schluckte, nickte aber seine Einwilligung.

Harry führte Ron in die bequeme Küche. „Dragon! Besuch!", rief er und sofort kam Draco zur Tür herein. Ron staunte nicht schlecht.

Draco trug eine weiße, enge Jeans und ein weißes Hemd mit Knöpfen. Seine langen, platinblonden Haare waren in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und gingen bis zu seinem Hintern.

„Weasley.", begrüßte er trocken und ohne Gefühl.

„Ron, sprich."

Ron schluckte erneut. „Ja, genau. Vor vier Jahren bekam Dumbledore die Nachricht, dass ihr unschuldig seit. Von da an hat er euch suchen lassen und vor kurzem entdeckte ein Team euch hier."

Harry warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry wandte sich wieder an Ron. „Was willst du hier?"

Ron fühlte sich auf einmal wie bei einem Verhör, dabei war er doch Auror! „Ich soll euch bitten, zurück zu kommen. Wir verlieren den Krieg und wir vermissen euch."

Harrys Augen verfinsterten sich. Er war immer nur die Waffe gewesen, mit der man den Krieg gewinnen kann. Mehr war er nie gewesen.

„Dragon?"

Draco war unentschlossen. Schließlich seufzte er. „Weasley, geh. Wir müssen darüber nachdenken. Komm in einer Woche wieder."

Ron stutzte. Sie mussten darüber nachdenken? Was gab es da nachzudenken? In Rons Augen war es doch wohl eindeutig: Harry würde wieder mitkommen, sich wieder einleben, sehr wahrscheinlich sauer auf Ron sein aber sich wieder beruhigen und dann… Dann würde Voldemort sein blaues Wunder erleben.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast Draco gehört, Ron. Komm bitte in einer Woche wieder."

Rons Mund klappte auf und sofort wieder zu. „Ist das etwa eure Antwort? Ihr- Nein, ich gehe, in Ordnung, aber in einer Woche bin ich wieder hier!"

Harry brachte Ron zur Tür, schloss die Tür ab hinter dem rothaarigen Mann und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand.

Langsam glitten seine Augen auf den ebenso geschockten Draco. Er schluckte. „Was jetzt?"

Draco und Harry sahen sich stumm an.

Wenn sie zurück gehen würden, würden sie alles wieder konfrontieren müssen. Ihr altes Leben, ihre Freunde, ihre Familie, ihre Feinde, den Krieg. Alles.

Hier hatten sie ein angenehmes Leben, wenn auch als Kleinkriminelle. Wollten sie das gegen ein Leben in einem magischen Krieg eintauschen? Würde sich das überhaupt lohnen?

Draco seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Flurwand. „Wir müssen gehen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieso sollten wir? Sie waren in der Lage, uns sofort auszustoßen. Keiner von ihnen glaubte uns. Und das, obwohl am Anfang des Jahres alle so froh waren, dass wir einen ‚Waffenstillstand' geschlossen hatten. Wir waren ihnen nichts wert. Sie brauchte Kämpfer, die haben sie nicht gekriegt. Warum sollten wir jetzt für sie wieder den Kopf hinhalten?"

Draco ging zu Harry und umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen fest. „Weil, wenn der Krieg verloren ist für sie, dann wird sich auch hier alles ändern. Dann nützt uns unser Leben hier auch nichts. Aber so, so können wir hierher zurück. So schwer wird Voldemort nicht zu besiegen sein. Wenn die Weasleys und Dumbledore es alleine schon so lange ausgehalten haben, dann werden wir beide wohl kaum viel Anstrengung brauchen." Draco grinste sein Siegesgrinsen.

Harry musste lächeln. „Weißt du eigentlich, das du gerade Voldemort gesagt hast?"

Draco lachte. „Nun ja, ich habe wohl kaum noch Angst vor ihm. Der dunkle Lord wird wohl nicht so viel durchgestanden haben wie wir beide." Dracos Grinsen kam zurück. „Außerdem bist du der gewiefteste Einbrecher Englands und ich der einzigste Magie-Techniker der Erde."

Harry lächelte schwach und schmiegte sich an Dracos Brust.

**

„Was soll das heißen, sie müssen darüber nachdenken?", fragte ein aufgebrachter Sirius. Er hatte erst vor einem Jahr seine menschliche Gestalt zurück bekommen.

Ron atmete langsam und schwer aus. „Sie sind sich nicht sicher, ob sie zurück wollen. In einer Woche soll ich noch einmal kommen, dann geben sie eine Antwort."

Lucius Malfoy schloss seine Augen und massierte seine Schläfe. So etwas in der Art hatte er schon erwartet. Warum auch nur hatte er diesen Anschuldigungen jemals Glauben geschenkt? Sein Sohn hatte sich vehement gegen Voldemort ausgesprochen und dann so etwas…

Was, wenn Draco und Harry sich nicht hätten losreißen können von den Auroren, die sie nach Azkaban hätten bringen sollen? Was, wenn Harry nicht die am Boden liegende Boa gesehen hätte, draußen auf dem Steg für die Schiffüberfahrt, und ihr nicht etwas zugehisst hätte? Was, wenn die Auroren nicht davon abgelenkt gewesen wären? Wenn, wenn, wenn…

Lucius hätte seinen Sohn unschuldig in Azkaban eingesperrt. Für acht lange Jahre. Acht Jahre war Draco verschwunden gewesen, Acht Jahre lang hatte Lucius gebangt, ob auf einem der Treffen sein Sohn an Voldemorts Seite stehen würde und den einen Satz sagen würde: „Er ist ein Spion."

Wie oft hatte er Albträume über seinen Sohn gehabt, was ihm wiederfuhr in der Welt, wie es ihm ging, zu was er geworden war?

Und jetzt war sein Sohn unschuldig, etwas, dass Lucius sich lange gewünscht aber nie geglaubt hatte.

Und er wollte nicht zurück. Lucius konnte es ihm wirklich nicht verübeln. Er war schuld, Er, der schlechte Vater.

Lucius spürte, wie eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt wurde. Leicht verwirrt und leicht erschrocken blickte er auf. Severus, sein längster und bester Freund, lächelte ihn leicht an. Sirius und Ron waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien, als dass sie diese Geste bemerkten.

„Komm mit hoch. Grimmauld Place ist zwar nicht gerade besonders komfortabel, wenn du mich fragst, aber du brauchst jetzt etwas Ruhe. Du bist weißer als damals, als wir von dem Komplott erfuhren." Lucius nickte schwach und ließ sich von Severus hoch in eines der Zimmer führen.

„Oh Severus… der arme kleine Drache.", murmelte er in die Schulter seines Freundes.

Severus strich ihm behutsam über den Rücken. „Du bleibst hier. Leg dich ins Bett und ruh dich aus. Ich komme gleich mit etwas zu trinken wieder."

Severus schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich und eilte die Treppe hinunter.

Percy und Remus saßen in der Küche. Beide sahen auf, als Severus eintrat.

„Wie geht es Lucius?", wollte Remus sofort wissen. Severus seufzte. „Relativ schlecht. Remus, vielleicht solltest du ihm lieber etwas von deinem Tee hoch bringen und ihn beruhigen. Er hat das sehr schwer mitgenommen. Er gibt sich selbst Schuld, sehr viel Schuld."

„Wir sind alle Schuld.", meinte Percy trocken vom Tisch aus. „Wir hätten hinterfragen sollen, oder nachprüfen oder wenigstens den beiden zuhören… aber nein, wir hätten sie beide beinahe nach… _da hin geschickt…"_

Percy fing an zu zittern. Schnell stellte Severus sich hinter ihn und fing an, ihm die Schultern zu massieren. Percy beruhigte sich langsam und lehnte sich Severus Berührungen entgegen.

Remus lud sich ein Tablett voll mit Tee und leichten Keksen und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Percy zog Severus zu sich hinunter, setzte den leicht verdutzten Slytherin auf den Stuhl neben sich und glitt dann auf Severus Schoß. Mit einem erleichtertem Seufzen schmiegte er sich dann an ihn.

Severus grummelte: „Wunderbar. Wenn Black und dein Bruder jetzt hinein kommen gibt es ein Desaster. Wir haben aus gutem Grund nur Lucius und Remus bescheid gesagt."

Percy lächelte leicht. „Keine Sorge, die beiden streiten sich noch. Sirius versteht nicht, wieso Harry nicht sofort zurück will. Aber Harry ist nicht wie er." Severus seufzte. „Das ist er allerdings nicht."

~*~

Der Tag war gekommen. Harry und Draco hatten gepackt und warteten nur noch auf Rons Erscheinen. Ihre ehemaligen Kunden, Angestellten und Kontaktpersonen wussten bescheid, dass das Gespann Jarod & Lukas für eine längere Zeit die Stadt verließ.

Harry war nervös, Draco war nervös. Sie spielten beide nervös mit ihren Ringen.

Dann schellte es. Draco sog tief Luft ein und schulterte seinen Rucksack. Harry tat es ihm gleich und ging zur Tür.

Er konzentrierte sich einen Augenblick lang und riss sie dann mit einem Ruck auf.

Was vor der Tür stand hatte er nicht erwartete. Harrys Rucksack glitt ihm von der Schulter als er den Mann vor sich sah.

„S… Si… Sirius.", hauchte er.

Sirius besah sich Harry von oben bis unten während Draco sich finster dreinblicken hinter Harry aufbaute.

„Du siehst toll aus, Harry. Kommst du mit?" Sirius hielt ein Telefonbuch in seiner hand und streckte es den beiden entgegen.

Harry nickte, nicht wirklich begreifend, was da passierte und legte seine Hand auf das Telefonbuch. Draco schnappte sich schnell Harrys Rucksack und fasste ebenfalls das Telefonbuch an.

„Hogwarts.", rief Sirius.

Harry und Draco spürten den bekannten Zug eines Portschlüssels.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Harry fing sich rasch ein Reflex von acht Jahren Straßenleben, und blieb stehen. Draco fing sich ebenfalls und beide blickten durch die große Halle von Hogwarts. Die Tische waren zur Seite geschoben, nur ein einziger blieb in der Mitte der Halle übrig. 

An diesem Tisch saßen verschiedene Personen. Dumbledore, der vor Kopf saß, stand auf und räusperte sich. „Seit herzlich willkommen. Wie schön von euch, dass ihr kommen konntet."

Harry blieb starr an seiner Seite stehen. Draco stupste ihn an. „He, Jarod." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf einmal heftig und nahm Draco dann den Rucksack ab. „Alles in Ordnung Lukas."

Sirius starrte die beiden an. „Jarod und Lukas?"

Harry ignorierte ihn und stapfte mit Draco zu dem Tisch und Dumbledore. Sirius folgte den beiden verwirrt.

Dumbledore lächelte Harry an. „Harry, es freut uns alle, dass ihr gekommen seid." Harry legte seinen Kopf schief. Draco schnaubte. „Ja, natürlich. Da das hier ja ein Treffen eures Ordens zu sein scheint könntet ihr uns auch gleich aufklären. Je schneller wir fertig sind, desto eher können Harry und ich wieder zurück."

Rons Glas fiel klirrend auf den Boden. „Zurück?!!!"

Harry nickte langsam. „Zurück. Draco und ich haben nicht vor, hier zu bleiben."

Die Miene aller Anwesenden wurde von Trauer, Schock oder sogar Wut verzerrt.

Draco schnaubte abermals. „Habt ihr geglaubt, wir bleiben hier, nach dem ihr uns weggeworfen hattet?"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand, da sich nach Dracos Kommentar ein Stimmengewirr  erhob.

„Bitte, Ruhe. Nein, natürlich nahmen wir an, dass ihr sehr wütend auf uns seit, und wir hätten es verstanden, wenn er nicht gekommen wäret. Allerdings hofften wir auch, euch zum Hier bleiben bewegen zu können."

Draco sah Harry unsicher an. Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, Erst mal sollten wir uns um euer Problem mit Voldimoldie und seinen Aasfressern kümmern."

Percy musste prusten, als er diese Bezeichnung hörte und spritzte etwas von seinem Kürbissaft auf dem ihm gegenüber sitzenden Charlie.

„Das ist gut!", grölte er und konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten.

Severus und Remus schmunzelten. Draco ließ sich auf den freien platz an der Seite fallen, Harry setzte sich neben ihn behutsam hin.

Dumbledore räusperte sich erneut. „Harry, Draco. Erst mal muss ich mich wohl – im Namen aller hier – bei euch entschuldigen. Wir haben euch eine große Ungerechtigkeit wiederfahren lassen und euch nicht genug Vertrauen entgegen gebracht. Bitte nehmt unsere Entschuldigung an."

Wie aus einem Munde antworteten beide: „Nein." Harry setzte zu einer Erklärung an: „Das können wir nicht entschuldigen. Wir können darüber hinwegsehen und es als nicht so schlimm betrachten, was wir bereits tun, aber wir entschuldigen es euch nicht."

Der Tisch war ruhig. Dumbledore fing wieder an zu sprechen.

„Nun, erst mal könnt ihr jetzt wieder eure Zauberstäbe benutzen, was euch sicherlich freuen wird."

„Wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe zerstört.", warf Harry ein. Totenstille breitete sich aus. Dumbledore sah geschockt aus. „Ihr… habt was gemacht?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, etwas, dass er von Draco abgeguckt hatte. „Wir haben unsere Stäbe zerstört. Durch den Detektorzauber waren sie zu gefährlich."

Mundungus Fletcher stöhnte auf. „Die beiden werden uns nichts nützen, wenn sie nicht zaubern können."

Dracos opf schnellte hoch. Er hob seine Hand mit dem ring und deutet auf Mundungus. „Petrificus Totalus!", zischte er. Der Zauber traf den verdutzten Mundungus direkt.

„Wer hat hier je behauptet, wir könnten nicht zaubern?"

Harry seufzte. „Dragon, nichts übereilen. Lass den armen Mann in Ruhe. Finite Incantatem." Durch einen Wink seiner Hand war Mundungus wieder frei.

Dumbledore schnappte nach Luft. „Das… ohne Zauberstab? Aber wie… Das ist phänomenal! Wie habt ihr das geschafft?"

Harry grinste. „Berufsgeheimnis."

Sirius schien auf einmal sehrinteressiert zu sein. „Genau, was habt ihr eigentlich in der Muggelwelt gearbeitet?"

Harry grinste noch breiter. „Sollen wir das sagen?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann mir egal sein."

Harry wandte sich an den gesamten Tisch. „Wir waren… Kleinkriminelle könnte man sagen. Allerdings ist es Dracos Spezialgebiet Technik mit Magie zu koppeln und zu reparieren während ich Dieb bin."

Sirius war aschfahl geworden. „Du bist ein _Dieb?!"_

Draco grinste und legte seinen arm um Harrys Schulter. „Und ein verdammt guter noch dazu. Seit einem Jahr macht er jede Schlagzeile in Britanniens Zeitungen und schon seit zweien in denen von Newcastle und Umgebung."

Der Orden hatte dazu nichts gescheites zu sagen.

~*~

Harry atmete langsam ein und aus. Wenn das hier aufging, dann würde Voldemort heute sterben. Es war Harrys 26ter Geburtstag.

Harry berührte Dracos neueste Erfindung vorsichtig mit seinem Finger. Es war eine Art Armbrust, die man auf den Unterarm schnallen konnte. Doch anstatt Bolzen verschoss sie kleine Metallplättchen ausgestattet mit verschiedenen Zaubertränken. Durch ein Aurapeilungssystem traf das Plättchen das anvisierte Ziel genau und bohrte sich in die Haut des Opfers.

Man konnte alle möglichen Zaubertränke einfügen in die Plättchen, von Schlaftränken bis hin zu Giften.

Und das war es, was Harry heute versuchen wollte. Er wollte Voldemort mit Severus neuester Kreation vergiften. Der Trank musste funktionieren, er beruhte auf Harrys Blut und einem auf den Trank angewandten Avada Kedavra. Er war speziell für Voldemort entwickelt worden und Harry hatte die Rezeptur bekommen – damit das Geheimnis gewahrt blieb und niemand auf die Idee kam ihm die Adern für etwas Blut aufzuschneiden.

Harry drückte sich an die Wand. Er stand auf einem schmalen Fenstersims, dass zwei Balkone miteinander verband. Im Raum rechts von ihm residierte Voldemort, links war Lucius untergebracht. 

Lucius, Dumbledore und der ganze Rest wusste nichts von Harrys Aktion. Nur Draco hatte er etwas gesagt.

_„Wehe du kommst nicht mehr wieder zurück!", hatte der blonde Slytherin gezetert. „Ich gebe dir meine besten ‚Gadgets' mit. Ich weiß, dass du dich wirst einschleichen können. Aber keine Dummheiten, kapiert? Bleib auf deiner Slytherin-Seite und erledige ihn von hinten! Und wenn du wieder kommst, feiern wir deine Beförderung!"_

Harry hatte natürlich genickt und es seinem Liebhaber versprochen. Und er hatte auch fest vor, dieses Versprechen zu halten. Nur das mit der Beförderung hatte er noch nicht ganz verstanden.

Links neben ihm öffnete jemand die Balkontür. Harry bekam Panik, das hatte er nicht erwartete. Doch nur Lucius trat auf den Balkon. Leise schob Harry sich über den Balkon und sprang hinter Lucius auf den Marmorboden.

Lucius wirbelte erschrocken herum und starrte in Schreck auf den Mann vor ihm. „Harry?", hauchte er entsetzt in die dunkle Nacht. Harry grinste und streckte sich. „Hallo. Ist Voldiemoldie alleine in seinem Zimmer?" Lucius stutzte, nickte dann aber.

„Gut. Ich hab hier eine von Dracos neuen Erfindungen, damit werde ich ihn erledigen." Auf einmal sah Lucius nervös aus. „ist das so eine gute Idee? Alleine?"

Harry grinste sardonisch. „Ich blase ihm jetzt das Lebenslicht aus, und dann ist der Krieg vorbei."

Lucius sah Harry zu, wie dieser wieder auf den schmalen Sims an der Hauswand kletterte und sich zum anderen Balkon herüber schob. Der Malfoy schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und traf eine der wichtigsten Entscheidungen in seinem Leben. „Ich komme gleich in den Raum und lenke ihn ab. Ziel gut!", wisperte er Harry zu.

Harry nickte und schob sich herüber zum Balkon. Tatsächlich konnte er bald ein dumpfes Pochen durch die Glastür hören und bald darauf leise Stimmen.

Schnell sprang Harry auf den Balkon, öffnete mit einem seiner Dietriche die Tür und trat ein.

Voldemort hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und sprach mit einem sehr aufgebracht aussehenden Lucius Malfoy.

Harry zielte, stellte die ‚Armbrust' auf Voldemort ein und schoss. Es war nur ein leises, mechanisches Klicken, dann surrte das kleine Metallplättchen durch die Luft und traf den dunklen Lord am Rücken.

Voldemort jappte, krümmte sich und versuchte, das, was auch immer ihn da getroffen hatte von seinem Rücken zu entfernen, doch innerhalb von Sekunden war er qualvoll verendet.

Lucius betrachtete den mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am Boden liegenden dunklen Lord argwöhnisch und stupste ihn mit seinem Stiefel an. „Er ist tot.", stellte er dann sachlich fest. Harry schnaubte. „Natürlich. Das war ja der ganze Grund meines Herkommens."

Auf einmal fasste sich Lucius am Arm und schob den Ärmel hoch. Sein Gesicht wurde blass. „Aber das dunkle Mal ist nicht weg."

**

Harry und Lucius erreichten Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 ungestört. Die Todesser waren in verständlicher Aufruhr und als die beiden in der Küche ankamen war der Orden schon heiß am Diskutieren. Draco sah auf, als er Harry reinkommen sah. „Gute Arbeit, Harry", meinte er lächelnd.

Der Orden wurde mucksmäuschenstill. Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Harry… hast du den dunklen Lord getötet?"

Harry grinste. „Jawohl. Hab' ihn von hinten mit Dragons neuer Erfindung erschossen während Lucius ihn abgelenkt hat.."

Lucius nickte bestätigend.

Sofort brach der Raum in Jubel aus und Harry und Lucius wurde gratuliert.

Severus räusperte sich nach einiger Zeit hörbar. Alle Augen ruhten auf ihm. „Und warum ist das Mal dann nicht weg?" Percy nickte zu dieser Frage und schob seinen Ärmel hoch, unter dem noch das Zeichen zu sehen war.

Auf einmal schrie Percy auf. Das Zeichen auf seinem Arm stellte nicht länger einen Totenkopf dar, aus dem eine Schlange kam, sondern eine Schlange, die sich um ein Zahnrad wand.

Severus schob hastig seinen Ärmel hoch und erblickte das gleiche Zeichen, Lucius sah nach und hatte in der Tat auch dieses Zeichen auf dem Arm.

Remus trank ruhig eine Tasse Tee während der Rest der Order – ausgenommen Severus, Lucius, Percy, Draco und Harry – in Chaos ausbrach.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach zu erklären." , meinte der Werwolf dann. „Harry hatte schon immer eine Verbindung zu Voldemort, auch wenn sie durch seine Zeit in der Muggelwelt abgeschwächt wurde, da er dort keinen oder kaum Zugang zu Magie hatte. Das dunkle Mal ist an Voldemorts magische Aura gebunden. Voldemort ist tot, diese Verbindung wurde gelöst. Aber Voldemort war mit einer anderen Person verbunden. Das dunkle Mal hat sich automatisch an diese Person gebunden – Harry. Harry ist der Nachfolger Voldemorts, im magischen Sinne."

Percy grinste trocken. „Der erste dunkle Lord, der nicht nach einem Krieg strebt."

Severus schnaubte, aber es klang – sofern ein Schnauben so klingen konnte – amüsiert. „Harry kann man wenigstens gut folgen."

Harry lies sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen. Er sah Draco leicht säuerlich an. „Jetzt weiß ich, was du mit Beförderung gemeint hast."

Draco grinste und küsste seinen Harry leidenschaftlich.

Allem Anschein nach würden sie doch in der Zaubererwelt bleiben.

**_Diese Geschichte wurde durch dieses Lied inspiriert:_**

****

_Helden und Diebe_ von den _Toten Hosen_, genauer gesagt von diesem Refrain des Liedes:

_Wir sind Helden, wir sind Diebe,_

_angeklagt wegen Hochverrat,_

_an uns selbst und der Vergangenheit, und dem was wir mal waren._

_Wir sind Helden, wir sind Diebe,  
je nachdem wie der Wind sich dreht,  
aus welcher Richtung er von Morgen kommt, fragen wir uns nicht!_

_Mal sind wir Helden und mal Diebe,_

_wir nehmen es so wie es gerade kommt_

_und wenn ihr an etwas glauben wollt,_

_glaubt an euch selbst und nicht an uns!_

~THE END~

**A/N:** Ob es ein Sequel gibt? Vielleicht. Kommt immer darauf an, was meine Musen sagen ^_^


	2. 2ter Dietrich Zahnräder & Kavallerie

**Titel:** _Nur ein Zahnrad_

**Autor:** _Puh-Schell_

**Sum:** Sequel zu _Helden und Diebe_. Es folgt direkt dieser Geschichte und man sollte HuD gelesen haben, um das hier richtig zu verstehen.

Der neue dunkle Lord beginnt mit seinem Machtaufstieg...

**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor/Abenteuer

**A/N:** Ich glaube, ich hatte ein Sequel zu HuD mal erwähnt. Na ja, hier ist es. Genau wie in HuD gibt es hier einige größere Zeitsprünge... aber ich denke, man erkennt sie deutlich

Und DANKE an alle Reviewer Ihr habt meine Fantasie hierzu beflügelt

_HELDEN & DIEBE_

_2. Dietrich - Nur ein Zahnrad_

Diagon Alley war belebt und vibrierte fast mit dem Geräusch von sich unterhaltenden, schwatzenden und einkaufenden Hexen und Zauberern.

Unbemerkt von den Menschen huschte ein rotes Pelzwesen an einer Seite der Straße durch die Menschenmasse. Der Fuchs wand sich durch Gruppen von Kindern, huschte über Straßeneingänge und schien zielstrebig auf einen bestimmten Ort hinzuzuhalten.

Bei zwei älteren Damen hielt er plötzlich inne, als wenn er etwas Interessantem lauschen würde.

„... schrecklich, nicht wahr? Ich dachte mir gleich, als plötzlich die Nachricht von ihrer Unschuld kam: Da kann etwas nicht stimmen! Und ich sage dir, Matilda, da hat etwas nicht gestimmt! Erst diese ganze Sache wegen den Schwarzen Prinzen und jetzt sind sie die neuen Dunklen Lords! Fürchterlich!"

„Ja, Hilde, genau so wie du es sagst, ist es auch: Fürchterlich. Von dem was ich gehört habe, soll der Schwarze Schlangenprinz Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen getötet haben nur um danach mit dem Schwarzen Silberprinzen die Macht zu übernehmen. Und als Dumbledore sie aufforderte, die Todesser preis zu geben und nach Azkaban zu stecken, sollen sie natürlich dagegen gewesen sein!"

„Natürlich waren sie dagegen! Das war doch von denen geplant, Matilda! Garantiert! Die beiden hatten von Anfang an nichts anderes vor, ich sage es dir! Oh Matilda, was sind das nur für schreckliche Zeiten? Erst Du-Weiß-Schon-Wer und jetzt die Schwarzen Prinzen! Man kann schon fast gar nicht mehr auf die Straße vor Angst..."

„Aber, aber, Hilde, so ist es doch gar nicht. Die Schwarzen Prinzen sind viel zu jung. Dumbledore soll sie schon in die Enge getrieben haben. Und sie sollen nicht mehr so viele Anhänger haben wie Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer. Viele Todesser wurden gefangengenommen, das weißt du doch. Sicherlich sind die beiden Schwarzen Prinzen bald schon in Azkaban."

„Hoffentlich, Matilda, hoffentlich!"

Der Fuchs riss sich aus seiner Starre und huschte weiter. Durch Diagon Alley, geschwind nach Knockturn Alley und dann durch ein Labyrinth von Gässchen bis in einen kleinen Hinterhof.

Dort, in schwarze Roben mit herunter gezogenen Kapuzen gekleidet, standen drei Gestalten.

„Und wenn nun keiner kommt?", zischte eine der dreien gefährlich.

„Es wird jemand kommen, überall kontaktieren sie unsereins.", meinte der Zweite ruhig

„Hoffentlich, hoffentlich.", murmelte der Dritte.

Der Fuchs verwandelte sich wieder in Draco Malfoy und trat aus dem Schatten der Hauswand heraus.

„Guten Morgen meine Herren."

Die drei wirbelten erschrocken herum. Draco verschränkte seine Arme und grinste.

„Nott, Avery und... McClister, wenn ich richtig liege."

Der erste senkte seinen Zauberstab, den er gerade gezückt hatte, wieder.

„Draco Malfoy. Ich hatte ernsthaft nicht erwartend, hier wirklich auf jemanden zu treffen."Ein gewisser Respekt schwang in der Stimme des ehemaligen Todessers mit.

Draco schnaubte. „Wir halten unsere Verabredungen immer ein. Aber, nun lasst uns direkt zur Sache kommen."Er holte eine Art Taschenuhr aus seiner Hose und klappte sie auf. Ein leises Ticken war zu hören.

„Harry Potter."

Die Uhr glühte rot, tickte lauter und schließlich projizierte sie eine Art Bild in die Luft während ein leichter Lichtstrahl auf Dracos Gesicht gestrahlt wurde, fast so, als würde die Taschenuhr zu einer Seite hin abstrahlen. Die drei Todesser sogen erschrocken Luft ein, als auf diesem Bild tatsächlich das Gesicht von Harry Potter zusehen war.

„Ja Draco? Hast du sie gefunden?", fragte der flimmernde Harry.

Draco nickte. „Nott, Avery und McClister."

Harry nickte ebenfalls. „Gut. Ich habe McNair. Pass auf, Auroren sind in Knockturn unterwegs."

Draco nickte. „In Ordnung. Gespräch beenden."

Das projizierte Bild und der Lichtstrahl verschwanden und Draco packte die Taschenuhr wieder weg. „So. Folgt mir."

Die drei Zauberer dachten erst gar nicht daran, dem blonden Mann zu widersprechen.

Draco hob die Kapuze seines Gewandes, dass einer Mischung aus Robe und Mantel ähnelte, und zog sie sich weit übers Gesicht. Geschwind huschte er dann fast den gleichen Weg wieder zurück, den er gekommen war, die drei ehemaligen Todesser dicht an seinen Fersen.

Schmunzelnd lief er die Straßen von Knockturn Alley entlang, sein Blick immer auf die umherlaufenden Menschen gerichtet.

Wie einfach schien doch sein ‚altes' Leben als Dieb gewesen zu sein, wenn er es mit seinem jetzigem verglich...

Der Silberprinz.

Der zweite dunkle Lord.

Ein Titel, den er nicht wirklich verdient hatte, nicht wirklich wollte und dennoch zugeschrieben bekam.

Oh ja, wie fürchtete die Welt sie nun. Ihn und seinen geliebten Harry, den wahren dunklen Lord. Den einzigen dunklen Lord.

_Flashback_

Dumbledore erholte sich als erster von dem Schock über die Nachricht, dass Harry nun der neue dunkle Lord war.

Ein siegessicheres Lächeln kam über die Lippen des Schulleiters.

„Das ist eine noch bessere Wendung der Ereignisse als angenommen. Nun brauchen wir die Todesser nicht mehr zu jagen, wir können sie durch Harry einfach festnehmen und einsperren."

Draco hatte kritisch zu Dumbledore geschaut. Etwas an dem Ton, in dem der Alte das gesagt hatte, hatte ihm nicht gepasst...

Und ein Blick zu Harry verriet ihm, das sein geliebter Schlangenprinz das ebenso sah.

_Flashback ende_

Kurz stoppte der 27-jährige und sah sich um. Als er niemanden, der Auror-verdächtig aussah erblicken konnte, winkte er den ehemaligen Todessern kurz zu und verschwand erneut in einem kleinen Gässchen.  
Draco lief schnell und huschte möglichst nah an den Hauswänden entlang, während er durch die vielen kleinen Gässchen und Nebenstraßen von Knockturn ging. Er spürte das schwere Keuchen der drei Männer hinter ihm, die alle keine körperliche Bewegung gewohnt waren. Es waren relativ gut situierte Zauberer aus purblütigen Familien – Sport betrieb man nur zum Zeitvertreib, und wozu hatte man denn die Magie?

Das würden sie an sich ändern müssen, meinte Draco geistig zu sich. Harry und er würden Leute brauchen, die auch mal zwei Meter laufen konnten ohne dabei gleich keuchend zusammen zu brechen. Keine Hochsportler, nein, aber weglaufen, flüchten oder in die Irre führen von Auroren würde wohl drin sein müssen.

Endlich stoppte Draco seinen flotten Schritt vor einem halbverfallenem Haus. Kurz darauf stoppten die drei hinter ihm.

„Hier sind wir. Folgt mir bitte und verhaltet euch ruhig. Kein Geschrei bitte."

Die fragenden der Blicke der drei Männer hinter sich ignorierend legte Draco seine Hand mit dem ‚Zauberring' an die Tür und wisperte leise das Losungswort. Daraufhin schwang die Tür knarrend auf und ein kleiner, halbdunkler Flur kam zum Vorschein.

Oh ja, die Ereignisse hatten sich überstürzt und wieder einmal saßen sie in einem halbverfallenem Haus.

_Flashback_

„WAS?" Nichts kam Harrys Wut gleich. Grimmauld Place 12 erbebte als die wildgewordene Magie des Potters durch das Haus schwappte, über die Anwesenden hinwegspülte und dem Orden mehr als nur einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagte.

Zu Harrys Füßen lag die Leiche eines ehemaligen Todessers. Ein Todesser, den Kingsley gerade auf Befehl von Dumbledore hin getötet hatte.

In der großen Eingangshalle des Black Hauses waren noch weitere 10 Todesser versammelt, die dem Ruf Harrys auf naive Weise gefolgt waren.

„Harry, was ist los? Beruhige dich doch bitte!", beschwichtige Ron seinen ehemaligen Freund.

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Hier würde es großen Ärger geben. Sofern ihm bekannt war hatte Harry darauf bestanden, dass jeder Todesser vorerst **lebendig** blieb.

Fast automatisch stellte er sich hinter Harry, schob seine Beine in die typische Angriffsposition: Ein Fuß etwas weiter hervor als der andere; und funkelte Ron böse an.

„Es war ausgemacht,"grollte Harry in einer bedrohlichen Stimme, „das kein Todesser sterben würde. **DAS** da nenne ich **sterben**!" Harry deutete auf den leblosen Körper.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und trat etwas vor.

„Harry. Ich weiß, du siehst Leute ungern... sterben. Doch diese Männer und Frauen haben viele höchst verwerfliche Taten begannen und noch nie Reue gezeigt. Ihnen steht nur der Tod als Bestrafung für ihr schändliches Vorgehen zu. Natürlich, bei denen die Reue zeigten können wir glimpflicher verfahren..."

Ein erneuter Schauer durchfuhr das Haus und nun konnte man Harrys Magie praktisch **sehen**. In dicken, schwarz-grünen Wellen schwappte sie aus ihm heraus und umspielte gefährlich seinen Körper. Seine sonst grünen Augen leuchteten tiefrot auf und die anwesenden Todesser spürten, wie ihr neues dunkles Mal anfing zu pulsieren.

Draco gab einen fauchenden Laut von sich. Die, die Reue gezeigt hatten? Also sollten alle Todesser sterben nur Severus und sein Vater sollten in einen Kerker oder was?

Der Malfoyerbe zückte eine Stupor-Pistole und richtete den Lauf der Waffe auf Dumbledore. Er zielte auf den alten Mann und wartete auf Harrys Befehl ab.

„Dumbledore..." Harrys Stimme klang wie eine Mischung aus einem animalischen Grollen und einem schlangenähnlichen Zischen. „... denkst du es interessiert mich, wenn **irgendwer** stirbt? Nein, nicht im Geringsten! Aber diese Todesser sind nun **meine** Diener!"

Ein leises Gemurmel durchlief die wenigen anwesenden Todesser. Harry fuhr fort:

"Und als diese gebe ich ihnen die Möglichkeit, ihre Reue zu zeigen, anders als ihr!"

Dumbledore fixierten Harry mit einem nun kalten Blick. „Soll das heißen, du hast vor diese Mörder unbestraft davon kommen zu lassen?"

Harrys Magie schien ein letztes, gewaltiges Mal zu explodieren und diesmal fuhr eine tiefe Erschütterung durch das Haus. Und dann, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, schien Harrys Magie in sich hinein zu fallen.

Draco erkannte das Phänomen aus einer Muggel-Zeitschrift heraus... Implosion. Das Gegenteil einer Explosion.

Harry blickte Dumbledore kalt an.

„Was ich vorhabe oder nicht, Dumbledore, ist nicht deine Angelegenheit." Harrys Stimme war eiskalt und tödlich. Und immer noch leuchteten seine Augen tiefrot.

Er hob die Hand mit seinem Zauberring.

„Denn ich bin der Schlangenprinz."

_Flashback ende_

Geduldig wartete Draco darauf, dass die drei in den halbdunklen Flur traten und schloss dann die Tür mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand.

„Wie gesagt, bitte keine Schreie. Nagini ist darüber immer äußerst ungehalten und wenn Nagini schlecht gelaunt ist, wirkt sich das auf Harry aus.", meinte Draco fast beiläufig und schlenderte den Flur entlang zur Tür direkt gegenüber der Eingangstür.

Die drei folgten ihm mehr oder weniger verunsichert.

Insgeheim grinste Draco zu sich. Er würde schon sehen, ob die drei tauglich waren für Harry und ihn...

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß stieß er die Tür zu Harrys ‚provisorischem' Thronsaal auf.

Ein dicker, weicher Teppich war auf den Fußboden gezaubert worden und schillerte schwärzlich. Die eigentlichen baufälligen Wände waren mit Wandteppichen ausgeschmückt, die Draco und Harry aus verschiedenen Läden in Diagon Alley geklaut hatten (große Unterschiede zwischen Muggel und Magiersicherungen gab es ehrlich gesagt nicht). Alle waren dunkelgrün oder schwarz und durch einen kleinen Zauber schimmerten sie ebenfalls leicht.

Mitten im Raum stand ein Steinthron, den Draco aus einem Stuhl gezaubert hatte. Den Weg zu diesem Thron säumten ein paar kleinere Schlangenstatuen und Topfpflanzen, ebenso wie die gesamten Wände mit Topfpflanzen und Schlangenstatuen geschmückt war.

Es herrschte eine große Hitze und dazu noch eine hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit, die Topfpflanzen stammten fast alle aus subtropischem Klima und Dracos Vater hatte sie besorgt.

Und überall auf dem Boden zischelten, schlängelten oder lagen Schlangen, magische und nichtmagische. Zu den Füßen des Throns prunkte Nagini.

Der Thronsaal war Dracos Idee gewesen und er war verdammt stolz drauf. Harry hatte den Vorschlag nicht so gut gefunden aber er war der Schlangenprinz, der neue dunkle Lord und Draco würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Harry-Schatz als solcher ohne Thronsaal lebte.

Das beeindruckendste am ganzen Raum war natürlich sein geliebter Schlangenprinz selbst.

Dort saß er, in schwarzer Hose und schwarzem Shirt mit einem dunkelgrünen Samtumhang um den Schultern, stolz und gebieterisch auf dem Thron.

Am liebsten hätte Draco Harry angesprungen, geküsst und ‚Bett!' gegrollt.

Dummerweise mussten sie sich erst um die nun insgesamt vier Todesser kümmern – McNair war bereits anwesend und wartete gehorsam vor Harrys Thron in gebührendem Abstand.

Draco zog seine Kapuze herunter und schritt den Thron zu Harry hinauf. Nagini zischelte zufrieden etwas als Draco seinen Platz neben Harry einnahm.

„Gut. Wie ich sehe seid ihr vier da."

Harry musterte die vier kurz. „Kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Ihr wart Todesser. Die Auroren, das Ministerium und Dumbledore sind hinter euch her. Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, sammele ich Truppen. Ihr seid hier, weil ich euch anbieten will, euch auf meine Seite zu schlagen. Aber damit eins klar ist: Bei mir geht es nicht darum, wahllose Muggel zu töten oder amoklaufend durch irgendwelche Städte bei Nacht zu rennen."

Die unausgesprochene Frage der Todesser lag im Raum: Und welches Ziel habt ihr?

„Mein einziges Ziel ist es, ein eigenständiges Reich aufzubauen. Das Ministerium und Dumbledore haben ausgedient als Autorität."

Die vier Männer mussten nicht lange überlegen. Entweder sie würde mit Harry kämpfen oder sie würden untergehen.

**2**

Harry blickte in die Runde.

Die versammelten Männer waren nur seine besten Kämpfer, seine engsten und einzigsten wahren Freunde.

Lucius Malfoy. Der Verwalter. Er kümmerte sich um die finanziellen Ressourcen, um die Verwaltung der Truppen, wichtigen Papierkram und anfallende organisatorische Arbeiten.

Remus Lupin. Der Ausbilder. Er kümmerte sich um die Versorgung und Weiterbildung der Truppen. Er stellte die möglichen Anwärter für die Spezialeinheiten auf und kümmerte sich auch um die Verteidigung der Stützpunkte.

Severus Snape. Der Forscher, der Archivar und der Arzt. Er kümmerte sich um die spezielle Ausbildung von Ärzten, Krankschwestern etc. Er hatte die Befehlsmacht über die Labors und Forschungsstationen, ausgenommen von Dracos Technomagie-Einrichtungen.

Percy Weasley. Der Diplomat. Der Spion. Er stellte die Verbindung zur Oberwelt dar, dem Ministerium und Dumbledore da er der einzige war, der nicht gesucht wurde und Dumbledore ihn auf seiner Seite wähnte.

Sirius Black. Der Krieger. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Sirius sich ihm angeschlossen hatte, doch letztendlich hatte er es getan. Sirius war ein gefürchteter Krieger und gefährlicher Gegner.

Draco Malfoy. Der General. Sein Liebhaber. Draco stellte die Schlachtpläne auf, sammelte die Informationen von den jeweiligen Einsatzorten ein und gab alles an Harry weiter. Er führte die dunklen Truppen in die Schlacht und hatte die Zahnradkrieger ins Leben gerufen, speziell ausgebildete Technomagier.

_Flashback_

„Harry, vergiss es! Fudges Leute sind vielleicht nicht alle schlau aber zu zahlreich!", keuchte ein erschöpfter Remus.

Ihr jetziger Stützpunkt, ein relativ großes Haus am Rande von Dublin, war unter heftigem Beschuss von Auroren und dem Orden. So wie es jetzt aussah, würden sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Harry sah sich um. Viele seiner gerade anwesenden Kämpfer hatte er schon auf den Rückzug geschickt, durch versteckte Ausgänge. Er erkannte, wann man einen Stützpunkt aufgeben musste und wann es sich lohnte zu kämpfen. Aber nach und nach waren die Auroren vorgedrungen und sie waren von ihren Fluchtwegen abgeschnitten worden.

Nur noch dieser eine im Letzten Kellergeschoss blieb übrig – und die Aurorentrupps waren nur wenige Ecken entfernt. Die ca 30 Mann hier würden es nie rechtzeitig heraus schaffen.

Harry schloss die Augen, sog tief Luft ein und stieß sich von der Wand, an der er lehnte, ab.

„Lucius, nimm dir eine Hälfte des Trupps hier und geh nachdem ihr hier raus seid in Richtung Süden. Remus, geh mit der anderen Hälfte Richtung Norden."

Remus spitzte seine Ohren. „Und du?"

„Ich halte sie hier auf."

Der Werwolf stieß erschrocken Luft aus. „Was? Die brauchen nicht einmal mehr zaubern, die rennen dich durch pure Anzahl zu Boden!"

Harry grinste schwach. „Schwing deinen Werwolfshintern hier raus, Remus. Um mich nieder rennen zu können, werden sie mich erst mal sehen müssen."Dann scheuchte er seine beiden Freunde und die Kämpfer aus dem Raum und in den kleinen Geheimgang.

Seufzend sorgte er dafür, dass die Steintür wieder an ihre Stelle rückte und so den Eingang versteckte.

„Harry."

Entsetzt wirbelte Harry herum und sah in das ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Patenonkels.

„Sirius."

Der ältere Zauberer sah trotz seines Alters immer noch jung und frisch aus. Gekleidet war er wie so oft in schwarze Hose und Shirt mit einem schwarzen Mantel. In langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten kam der ehemalige Auror auf Harry zu.

Dieser schluckte. Sirius hatte sich anfangs gegen ihn gestellt – und wenn er ihn jetzt angriff... Harry wollte Sirius nicht wirklich töten.

Kurz vor seinem Patensohn stoppte Sirius abrupt, starrte Harry an und umarmte ihn dann plötzlich.

„Merlin, Harry... raus hier bevor die Auroren dich kriegen."

_Flashback Ende_

Seit 3 Jahren tobte nun schon der neue Krieg. Harry, der Schlangenprinz, führte seine dunklen Truppen gegen das Ministerium und Dumbledores Orden an. Inzwischen folgten ihm viele Zauberer und Hexen, Werwölfe und auch einige Vampire. Es war kein Geheimnis in der Unterwelt, dass Harry nur daran arbeitete, sein eigenes Königreich zu errichten. Die Oberwelt hingegen... rätselte immer noch welche Ziele der Schlangenprinz wirklich verfolgte.

„Also... warum hast du diese Versammlung einberufen, Draco?"

Harry schaute seine rechte Hand an. Heute morgen hatte der Blonde ihm erzählt, dieses Treffen sei mehr als wichtig und müsse unbedingt noch heute abgehalten werden.

Draco grinste die anderen an und stand auf.

Irgendwie bekam Harry das komische Gefühl, dass hier etwas im Busch war.

„Harry... seit einem Jahr arbeiten wir insgeheim an einer...Überraschung für dich. Und da heute dein Geburtstag ist und unsere Überraschung fertiggestellt, wollen wir dir herzlich gratulieren."

Harry schenkte Draco und dann den anderen ein Lächeln.

„Eine Überraschung?"Nagini, die wie immer zu seinen Füßen lag zischelte vergnügt als sie die Freude ihres Meisters spürte.

Harry mochte Überraschungen...

_Flashback_

„Raus da, na los!"

Keuchend stolperten die beiden Männer aus dem Kaufhaus und rannten die Straße hinunter.

Die Passanten Londons schauten ihnen vielleicht verwirrt oder ärgerlich hinterher, als sie jene streiften aber die meisten beachteten sie nicht einmal.

Doch die beiden jungen Männer kümmerte das weniger. Ihr Problemwaren die fünf rasant näherkommenden Ordensmitglieder, die Jagd auf sie machten.

„Das nächste Mal,"keuchte Harry, „wenn ich so einen Wutanfall kriege, stoppe mich bevor ich Auroren in Stein verwandele!"

Harrys schwarze Jacke flatterte und gekonnt hüpfte der trainierte Einbrecher in einer Seitenstraße auf eine Feuerleiter.

„Das nächste Mal,"stieß Draco hervor während er sich seinem Geliebten hinter herschwang, „wenn du so einen Wutanfall kriegst, werde ich dich noch etwas weiter anstacheln, damit du den Störenfried direkt erledigst!"

In Windeseile liefen die beiden die Feuerleitern hoch und kletterten aufs Dach, ihre Verfolger noch immer dicht an den Fersen. Erst auf dem Hausdach bemerkten die beiden ihren Fehler.

London war nicht Manchester.

Und die Dächer somit auch nicht die gleichen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Harry und spurtete mit einem Satz aufs nächste Hausdach, nur um dort wieder nach einem Abstieg zu suchen.

Draco stöhnte. „Wir und unser verkappter Instinkt!"Fluchend sprang er Harry hinterher. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn hier oben auf den Dächern sahen die Ordensmitglieder es sicher genug, um zaubern zu können.

Nur knapp verfehlte ein ‚Stupor' Dracos Kopf. Aber das kümmerte ihn weniger...

„Harry, runter!", schrie der Blonde als er sah, wie sein gerade am Dach hängender Freund von einem Stupor genau getroffen wurde. Paralysiert fiel der schwarzhaarige auf die Feuerleiter und kam mit einem dumpfen Knall auf.

In Windeseile war Draco über das Dach gerannt und hinter Harrys Körper auf die Plattform der Feuerleiter hergesprungen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen hielt eine wohlbekannte Gestalt davon ab, Harry zu erreichen.

„Nagini!", flüsterte der Blonde erschrocken, als er die Schlange erblickte, die sich schützend über Harry gestellt hatte.

_Flashback ende_

Draco grinste. „Harry, erlaub mir bitte, dir die Augen verbinden zu dürfen."

Harry schaute skeptisch. „Augen verbinden?"

Remus lächelte leicht. „Für die Überraschung."

Der grünäugige dunkle Lord schmunzelte und schloss die Augen. Schnell verband ihm Draco die Augen mit einem schwarzen Tuch und zog ihn hoch. „Wir apparieren jetzt."

Harry fühlte einen kleinen Schauer, als sie durch die Schutzmechanismen des jetzigen Stützpunktes apparierten. Aber die Schutzzauber erkannten ihn und seine Generäle und ließen sie ohne Probleme passieren.

Dann fühlte Harry erneut einen Schauer, als wenn sie wieder einige Schutzzauber passiert hatten und sich jetzt innerhalb dieser Zauber befanden. Verwirrt wartete Harry darauf, dass man ihm die Augenbinde abnahm. Es hatte sich so angefühlt, als wenn diese Schutzzauber ihn auch erkannten...

„Überraschung mein Liebling.", flüsterte Draco schließlich und nahm ihm das Tuch ab.

Harry stockte der Atem.

Er stand mit den anderen zusammen auf einem kleinen Felsvorsprung an einem Berg, wahrscheinlich in Schottland. Unter ihnen lag eine... Burg aus schwarzem Stein. Die beiden höchsten Türme hatten die Form von zwei Wyvern, lediglich ohne Flügel. Das Burgtor sah aus als wäre es das Maul einer Schlange. Die Zinnen der Burgmauer formten kleine Schlangenstatuen.  
Erst beim zweiten Blick sah Harry, dass die Burg nicht aus Stein sondern aus Obsidian war. Schwarzem, blank poliertem Obsidian. Und von dem, was Harry von dem Felsvorsprung aussah, war sie groß... sehr groß. Größer als Hogwarts.

„Das," verkündete Lucius stolz, „ist eure neue Burg."

„Das... wow..."

Sirius warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte schallend.

„Wie... habt ihr das gebaut?!"

Draco musste schmunzeln. „Hauselfen, viel Einsatz seitens der Truppen, einige kräftige Werwölfe zur Unterstützung und viel Arbeit."

„Wow..."

Severus grinste finster. "Oh, warte nur bis du den Thronsaal gesehen hast..."

Harry drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Thronsaal?"

„Natürlich," meinte Lucius, „ der Thronsaal, in dem du in wenigen Minuten gekrönt werden wirst."

Der Raum war kein Thronsaal. Es war eine dekadente Version der großen Halle, nur größer, reicher verziert, prunkvoller ausgestattet und als Thronsaal eingerichtet.

Schwarzer, schimmernder Teppich. Reiche Wandverzierungen und Wandteppiche. Schlangenstatuen und tropische Topfpflanzen soweit das Auge reichte. Und vor dem Am Ende des Saals mittig stehenden Thronsaal ein großer, offener Raum, ausgestattet mit Sitzkissen in Grüntönen.

Der Thron selbst stellte eine zum Kampf erhobene Wyver mitsamt der Flügeln dar und war, wie fast alles in diesem Burg-Schloss, aus poliertem Obsidian. Neben diesem Thron war ein zweiter, ebenfalls aus Obsidian gebauter Thron, doch dieser stellte eine normale Schlange dar.

Harry sah sich schmunzelnd um. „Eindeutig ein Malfoy."Auf Dracos irritierten Blick hin erklärte Harry: „Der Baustil."

Remus lachte leise und Severus musste schmunzeln.

Die Krönungszeremonie verlief einfach und im kleinen ‚Kreis der Generäle'. Weitere Zeugen gab es nicht, aber schon bald würde Harry ein Dorf am Fuße des Berges, im Schutze der Burg errichten lassen. Der Beginn seines kleinen Königreiches...

Und legitim war es auch. Lucius hatte einige alte Bücher herausgekramt und einen sehr alten Zauber zur Herstellung von magischen Landesgrenzen gefunden. Somit war Harry jetzt – magisch gesehen – tatsächlich der gekrönte König des Landstriches.

„Der Wyvernkönig.", meinte Sirius grinsend.

Harry schnaubte. Dann runzelte er seine Stirn. „Hm... dabei fällt mir ein... einen Namen bräuchte das Königreich, oder?"

Percy musste kichern. „Du planst also, ein Königreich aufzustellen und hast nicht mal einen Namen dafür? Oh je..."

„Hmpf."

„Lässt uns darüber nachdenken, wem wir dienen, hm?", kommentierte Severus trocken.

Harry schmollte. „Klappe Graf Snape."Der Zaubertrankmeister hob lediglich elegant eine seiner Augenbrauen und grinste in sich hinein.

Sirius fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Also... das Königreich hat keinen Namen, praktisch keine Einwohner und noch nicht mal sehr viel Gebiet...Da liegt Arbeit vor uns."

„Oh ja...", murmelte Harry, „oh ja..."

**3**

Nacht hatte sich über Hogwarts und Umgebung ausgebreitet. Der volle Mond prangte am Himmel und erfüllte zusammen mit den Sternen das Land in blassem Licht.

Ron seufzte als er in den Himmel sah.

Sechs Jahre... sechs Jahre Krieg und anscheinend waren Harrys Truppen unverwundbar.

Sie tauchten aus ihren Verstecken heraus auf, stifteten etwas Verwirrung und verschwanden wieder. Fast nie erwischte man einen von ihnen, nur selten konnte man einen Anführer zu Gesicht bekommen – abgesehen von diesem Malfoy, der in Silber erschien und somit überall auffiel.

Sechs lange Jahre... Müde lehnte der Weasley sich an den Steinrahmen des Fensters, an dem er stand. Es war einfach kein Ende des Krieges in Sicht. Niemand kannte Harrys genaue Truppenstärke, so schien es, aber es kannte ja auch niemand alle Spezialeinheiten... sie kannten sich nicht einmal untereinander selbst alle, hieß es.

Und trotzdem... die Art, wie dieser Krieg geführt wurde... war... komisch. Als wenn... Harry gar keinen schaden anrichten _wollte_. Seine Truppen verletzten so gut wie nie jemanden schwer, immer nur... erschreckten sie die Leute, überraschten sie, stifteten Unruhe...

Welche Taktik verfolgte Harry? Und was zum Teufel noch mal wollte er damit erreichen?

Nicht sehr weit von Rons Platz am Astronomieturm entfernt stand ein anderer Mann am Rande des verbotenen Waldes von Hogwarts und starrte in den Himmel. Sein samtener, schwarzer Umhang flatterte leicht in der frischen Brise und sein weites, grünes Hemd wiegte sich etwas im Mondlicht.

Stirnrunzelnd senkte der Mann dann wieder seinen Blick und starrte mit smaragdgrünen Augen auf das kleine Zaubererdorf vor ihm – Hogsmeade.

Ein Rascheln hinter ihm ließ ich aufhorchen und er drehte seinen Kopf etwas. Leise, fast lautlos, kroch ein eigenartiges Geschöpf aus dem Gebüsch neben ihm. Der Körperbau glich dem eines Menschen, doch der Kopf, die Behaarung und der tierartige Gang eher einem Wolf.

„Remus.", grüßte Harry den Werwolf und blickte wieder in die Richtung des Dorfes.

Der Werwolf grollte tief und richtete sich neben Harry gerade auf. Er hob seine Schnauze etwas und schnüffelte im von Hogsmeade herwehenden Wind. Dann öffnete er den Mund und deutete mit einer seiner Wolfspranken auf das Dorf vor ihnen, einen fragenden Blick auf Harry gerichtet.

„Ja... ich werde den anderen bescheid geben. Wir greifen gleich an."

Der Werwolf nickte und blickte wieder schnüffelnd in die Richtung des Dorfes.

Harry zog seine kleine Taschenuhr heraus. „Draco Malfoy."

Die Taschenuhr surrte und begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden sah Harry das Bild seines Geliebten vor sich.

„Wir stehen bereit."Draco trug die von ihm selbst entwickelte Rüstung seiner Zahnradkrieger – wie er sie getauft hatte. Ein silbrig-metallener Harnisch mit ebenso metallisch glänzendem Umhang und einer leichten, auch metallisch schimmernden Hose. Verschiedene kleine Zahnräder waren auf dem Harnisch zu sehen und formten ein kompliziertes Netz aus Feinmechanik. Mithilfe von verschiedenen magischen Kristallen und eingearbeiteten Leitungen, durch die bestimmte Tränke transportiert werden konnten, formten diese Harnische so sehr effiziente Schutzschilde. Eine Maske konnte heruntergezogen werden und so waren sie fast unverwundbar gegen einfache Zauber.

Harry nickte. „Gut. Wir greifen gleich an. So wenig Verletzte und Tote wie möglich."

Draco nickte. Harry drückte einen kleinen Knopf auf der Taschenuhr und Dracos Bild verschwamm. „Lucius Malfoy."

Noch während das Bild sich aufbaute, kamen weitere Werwölfe aus dem Gebüsch hinter Harry gekrochen und Remus ließ sich wieder auf die Erde hinab. Dann fing er mit den anderen Werwölfen ein Gespräch durch Bellen und Heullaute an.

Harry machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um Lucius noch verstehen zu können, als dieser sich meldete. „Hier."

Lucius war in eine schwarze, weite Robe gehüllt, die denen der ehemaligen Todesser sehr ähnelte. Im Hintergrund des projizierten Bildes erkannte Harry Percy, wie er die Thestrale von sich und Lucius an der Leine hielt.

„Wir greifen gleich an. Ihr kennt ja die Parole... so wenig Tote wie möglich."Lucius Einheit bildete die ‚Kavallerie', bestehend aus Thestralen und den weiter verbreiteten Sorten der geflügelten Pferde.

Der Malfoy nickte. „In Ordnung."Dann warf er einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu Percy. Etwas leiser sprach er dann weiter: „Ich fürchte Percy ist etwas krank... er hat Schwindel und einen Brechreiz."

Harry runzelte besorgt seine Stirn. „Ist es sehr schlimm...?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber er hat Severus natürlich nichts erzählt... Ich wollte nur bescheid geben, damit wir ein Auge auf ihn werfen können."Harry lächelte leicht und nickte. „Gut. Sag ihm, er kann sich ruhig hinten halten... sein Erscheinen hier soll eh eine Überraschung für Dumbledore sein."

Malfoy senior nickte und Harry drückte erneut den Knopf an der Uhr.

„Severus Snape."

Dieses Mal dauerte es länger, bis das Bild sich aufbaute und Harry sah kurz zu den inzwischen zahlreich gewordenen Werwölfen herüber.

Der ihm so gut bekannte schwarze Hund lag faul an Remus Seite und schien vor sich hin zu dösen.

‚Sirius wird immer älter, so wie er da rumliegt.' schmunzelte Harry in Gedanken und schaute dann wieder auf das Bild. Endlich konnte er Severus sehen – wenn auch nicht in der gleichen Qualität wie die anderen vorher.

„Severus, deine Verteidigungszauber nehmen langsam etwas überhand, weißt du das?"

Der Tränkemeister hob nur eine Augenbraue kurz an und deutete dann auf das mit Rollen ausgestattete, kastenähnliche Gebilde hinter sich.

„Die Zauber gehören zu Dracos kleinem Manzer hier."

Harry schnaubte. „Manzer... Magie Panzer..."Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Wie viele stehen davon bereit?"

Severus überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick und antwortete dann: „17, in jedem können 15 Gefangene verwahrt werden. Wir hätten 20, aber es sind nicht alle Teams vollzählig."

Harry nickte. Severus gemischte Reinigungsteams erledigten ihre Aufgabe wunderbar, nur leider fielen immer wieder einige aus – sie bestanden aus so vielen unterschiedlichen Halbmenschen, Teilmenschen und Menschen dass man nie genau sagen konnte, wie viele gerade einsatzbereit waren oder nicht.

Na ja, der einzige, der es wohl konnte war Severus... Harry behauptete ja schon seit Jahren steif und fest, der Mann sei ein wahrer Seher...

„In Ordnung. Wir greifen gleich an. Übliche Parole."

Severus nickte und Harry beendete die Übertragung. Das Signal zum Angriff war vorher festgelegt worden und so lag es nur noch an ihm, mit dem Sturm auf Hogsmeade zu beginnen...

Ron wäre fast aus dem offenem Fenster gefallen, als ein fürchterliches Geheul von Hogsmeade herüber schwoll. Erschrocken und mit Entsetzen in den Augen lehnte er sich dann aus dem Fenster und sah so gut er konnte in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Heul... Wolfsgeheul tönte vom Dorf her. Dann erhoben sich plötzlich Schatten in den Nachthimmel und Ron erkannte die Silhouetten von geflügelten Pferden am Himmel. Und dann... die silbernen Funken und der silberne Schein der Zahnradkrieger.

Panisch drehte Ron sich um und lief in die Richtung von Dumbledores Schlafgemach.

Harry Potter hatte so eben den Großangriff auf Hogsmeade eröffnet.

Die Bewohner Hogsmeades hatten nie eine Chance gehabt, obwohl das Dörfchen seit Beginn des Krieges fast doppelt so groß geworden war – jeder hatte in den Schatten von Hogwarts ziehen wollen.

Aber nichts und niemand schien der heranrollenden Welle standhalten zu können.

Als erste Welle durchstürmten die transformierten Werwölfe das Dorf. Sie bissen niemanden, doch kein Zauberer war dumm oder waghalsig genug ein so großes Rudel von Werwölfen anzugreifen, wenn sie verwandelt waren.

Die Dörfler sprangen zur Seite, flüchteten oder blieben starr vor Schreck stehen, als die Werwölfe durch die Straßen hetzten. Allen voran ein besonders großer, auf dessen Rücken ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit sturmblauen Augen und schwarzer Auroren-Rüstung saß.

Die zweite Welle bildeten Lucius und seine Reiter. Sie setzten den Dörfler von der Luft aus zu, trieben sie in bestimmte Gassen, wo einige ihrer Leute die aufgebrachten Menschen schon am Boden erwarteten. Die Werwölfe halfen natürlich dabei und trieben die Menge zu bestimmten Punkten des Dorfes.

Als dritte Welle dann marschierten die Zahnradkrieger in ihren knarrenden, knirschenden und ratternden Harnischen durch die Straßen, markierten Häuser, entwaffneten die Dörfler und kümmerten sich um die, die tatsächlich zu ihren Zauberstäben griffen und auf die dunklen Truppen schossen. Die meisten einfachen Zauber prallte einfach von ihren Harnischen ab und mit ihren heruntergelassenen metallenen Masken wirkten sie abstrakte Figuren aus Muggel-Roboterfilmen.

Der letzte Trupp dann war Severus Reinigungskolonne. Die Teams suchten besondere, vorher als Ordensmitglieder oder Auroren etc gekennzeichnete Leute aus den in die Enge getriebenen Gruppen heraus und verwahrten sie in ihren Manzern.

Innerhalb von einer halben Stunde war der Großteil des Angriffs vorbei – und Dumbledore hatte sich in seinem Schulschloss noch nicht einmal organisieren können.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später, eine Stunde nach Beginn des Angriffs, rückten schließlich der Orden mit Dumbledore und Unterstützung vom Ministerium an.

Die Bewohner Hogsmeades waren inzwischen in Gruppen aufgeteilt und an verschiedenen Stellen der Stadt untergebracht. Eine Mischung aus Lucius und Severus Leuten bewachte sie während der Rest von Harrys Truppen an der Frontlinie in Richtung Hogwarts bereitstand.

Dieser Angriff war lange vorher geplant gewesen. Harry hatte sogar in einem größeren Waldstück nahe der Wyvernburg Gebiete im Grundriss von Hogsmeade markieren lassen und die Truppen dort trainieren lassen. Jeder wusste was er tun musste, bis ins kleinste Detail.

Die alliierten Kräfte des Ministeriums und Dumbledores rückten näher. An erster Stelle, einige Schritte vom Rest der dunklen Truppen entfernt, stand Harry. Hinter ihm bildeten die Werwölfe eine feste Linie, nur Remus mit Sirius auf seinem Rücken stand dicht hinter Harry. Lucius Kavallerie schwebte im Himmel, Lucius und Percy selbst hoch über Harry. Die Zahnradkrieger standen dicht hinter den Werwölfen, aber hinter der Mitte der von den Werwölfen ‚gezogenen' Linie. Draco stand knapp hinter Harry, neben Remus und Sirius.

Severus stand etwas abseits, im Schatten einiger Bäume versteckt, zusammen mit einigen Vampiren, die ihm und Harry treu waren.

Von Hogwarts her dann stellten sich die Truppen Dumbledore aus. Orden rechts, Ministerium links, in geordneten kleinen Grüppchen. Es sah wie die magische Abart einer griechischen Phalanx aus, nur standen die Menschen nicht ganz so eng beieinander.

Dumbledore trat nach vorne, die Mitglieder des inneren Ordens dicht hinter ihm. Er näherte sich der unbeweglichen Gestalt Harrys und blieb dann schließlich dreißig Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen

Das Schlachtfeld war entschieden, die feindlichen Heere angetreten.

Nun begann der Ernst des Krieges.

Dumbledore und Harry lieferten sich einen stillen Kampf mit Blicken, bis Dumbledore schließlich die Stille brach.

„Harry... so weit ist es also schon gekommen."

„... Hm. Scheint mir fast so, Albus."

Dumbledores Blick wanderte die Reihe von Harrys Generälen entlang. Schweren Herzens erkannte er Percy, fast wehleidig sah er Sirius und Remus an.

„Wie ich sehe hast du dir ein feines Heer aufgebaut. Hogsmeade ist in kürzester Zeit gefallen."

Harry hob seinen halb von seinen Haaren verdeckten Kopf etwas an. „Hogsmeade ist nicht gefallen... es hat lediglich die zuständigen Behörden gewechselt."

Dumbledore schien tatsächlich etwas überrascht über diese Formulierung. „Zuständige Behörden?"

Harry reckte sich ganz auf und sah Dumbledore ins Gesicht. „Ihr steht vor den Eliteeinheiten des Königreiches Serpentia. Ihr könnt euch ergeben oder kämpfen... es ist eure Wahl."

Und ohne Dumbledore die Möglichkeit zu einer Antwort zu geben drehte Harry sich um, ging mit wehendem Umhang hinter die Linie seiner Generäle und stellte sich zwischen der Werwolfslinie und seinen Generälen wieder hin. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er in Dumbledores Richtung.

Der verdatterte Zauberer zog sich ebenfalls mit dem inneren Orden zurück und schien daraufhin etwas mit diesem zu besprechen.

Harry zog seine Taschenuhr. „Offener Kanal, nächste Umgebung."

Diesmal wurde ihm kein Bild projiziert, dafür konnte jeder seiner Kämpfer in der näheren Umgebung ihn empfangen, auch jene in Hogsmeade.

„Der Kampfbefehl ist immer noch ‚Rote Parole'. So wenig Tote und Verletzte wie möglich. Stattdessen so viele Gefangene wie möglich. Gebt euer Bestes... nur weil wir anscheinend im Vorteil sind sollten wir nicht unvorsichtig werden."

Mit einem Knopfdruck schaltete Harry das Gerät aus.

Dumbledore schien inzwischen ein hitziges Gespräch mit Ron zu führen. Anscheinend waren der alte Mann und der Rotschopf unterschiedlicher Meinung über etwas.

Harry spürte Probleme auf sie zu kommen... große Probleme.

„Lucius! Abwehrhaltung einnehmen! Draco, locker die Linien etwas auf. Remus, Pfeilformation. SOFORT!"Harrys gebrüllte Befehle irritierten seine Truppen, aber in Windeseile kamen sie ihm nach und stellten sich wie gewünscht auf. Jetzt stand Harry wieder an der Spitze des Heeres.

Mit einem ungutem Gefühl im Magen sah er zu, wie Ron Dumbledore wegen etwas anschrie und zückte sein Zepter – Marke Malfoy – es stellte eine lange, silberne Wyver dar, die sich um einen Stab aus Jade wand. Er packte die Wyver an den Flügel und zog – und schon glitt sein Schwert aus der Scheide.

Während Dumbledore sich noch mit Ron und Tonks stritt, hakte Harry seine Zepterscheide an seinem Gürtel fest und ging in Abwehrstellung.

Hier lief etwas schief. Und nur drei Sekunden, nachdem er das gedacht hatte, bewahrheitete es sich. Der verärgerte Dumbledore sprach einen Zauber aus und ein rotes Licht raste in Rons Richtung. Tonks warf sich in den Weg des Zaubers und Ron erstarrte vor Schreck – nur ums ich dann umzudrehen und in Harrys Richtung zu laufen.

„ANGRIFF!", schrie Harry seinen Befehl und preschte selbst im Zickzack vor.

Die sowieso schon verwirrten Truppen von Dumbledore waren dem Ansturm der rasant vorwärts rasenden Werwölfe nicht gewachsen. Die Werwölfe stürmten auf die Linien der Angreifer zu und durchbrachen sie. Auroren und Ordensmitglieder flüchteten in alle Richtungen während die monströsen Wolfswesen einmal bis hinter ihre Linien rannten, dort kehrt machten und dann wieder zurück hetzten.

Lucius Reiter gaben den Pferden die Sporen und paralysierten die Fliehenden von der Luft aus. Dracos Zahnradkrieger spielten wie immer die wandelnden Zielscheiben und kümmerten sich um diejenigen, die Widerstand leisteten.

Harry lief zielstrebig auf Ron zu und stieß den Rotschopf gerade zur Seite, als ein Stuporzauber ihn zu treffen drohte. „Hinter die Zahnräder, los, hinter ihre Linien!", herrschte er Ron an und schubste ihn in die besagte Richtung.

Dann nahm er sich einen Augenblick Zeit und besah sich das Schlachtfeld.

Es war ein Überraschungsangriff gewesen – mehr oder weniger – aber das hier waren nicht die Dorfbewohner von Hogsmeade. Die Auroren sammelten sich wieder , ebenso wie der Orden und heftige Kämpfe entstanden.

Harry steckte sein Schwert wieder weg, rannte auf einen der gerade wieder heran galoppierenden Werwölfe zu, benutzte diesen als ‚Sprungbrett' und sprang hoch in die Luft.

Er blies in eine kleine Pfeife und ein schriller Ton ertönte über dem Kampfeslärm.

Für kurze Zeit erstarrte der Kampf, als Auroren und Orden den wieder zur Erde herabfallenden Harry anstarrten, dann war auf einmal ein fürchterliches Gekreische zu hören.

Mit dem kollektivem Ruf ‚Für den König!' preschten Severus Vampire aus dem Schatten der Bäume und griffen Orden und Auroren von der Seite her an.

Das Chaos war perfekt. Harrys Kampftaktik war anders als Voldemorts, der eine strikte, gradlinige Sturmtaktik benutzt hatte und noch nie in der neueren Geschichte hatte ein Feldherr so viele verschiedene Wesen unter seinem Kommando gehabt und diese zur Arbeit miteinander überreden können.

Aber Harry setzte all dem noch eine Krone auf. Bevor er wieder von seinem Sprung auf den Boden landen konnte, nahm er seine Animagusform an – eine große Wyver.

Sein Körper wurde zu dem einer großen, langen Schlange mit Flügeln und er erhob sich zischelnd in die Luft.

Der Kampf währte nicht lange. Mit seinen vereinten Truppen drängte Harry Dumbledore schon bald zurück. Der alte man verschanzte sich dann schließlich in Hogwarts und Harry gab den Befehl zum vorläufigen Rückzug.

Alle Gefangenen und die Bewohner Hogsmeades wurden mittels Massenportschlüssel nach Serpentia transportiert.

Als Dumbledore bei Morgendämmerung die Toren öffnete und die Lage in Hogsmeade überprüfen ließ, war keine Menschenseele mehr anzutreffen.

**Des Königs Ehr'**

_An des Löwen alten Klippen,  
Kannst' die Burg der Schlange erblicken.  
Aus schwarzem Stein auf Fels errichtet,  
Hat schon so mancher sie gesichtet._

_Trete ein durch der Schlange Mund,  
In des prächtigen Königs Saal.  
Zig Schlangenstatuen steh'n zur Wahl,  
Von des Königs Ruhm sie tun kund._

_Von einer Schlacht am alten Schlosse,  
Mit Wolf, Vampir, Metall und Rosse.  
Seine Macht auf ewig unberührt,  
Hat's ihn dort zum Herrscher gekürt._

_So sehet und staunt, all ihr Leut.  
Solang des Mondes Licht hier scheint,  
Wir zu einem Reiche sind vereint.  
Es ist's was der König vollbracht' heut'._


End file.
